The Final Revolution: Part one
by Dark-Knight408
Summary: Watch new chars fight against an army of humans and nightmare hoards, how can they win against such things, find out in this 3 parter.


The Final Revolt- Part One  
  
Tank stood upon a large building, his bio-metallic skin gleamed as he looked on, this was the final conflict of mutants and humans. Not only that, a new group of mutants that aided the humans had arisen.  
He was startled by a glowing young man that seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind him on the roof, it was Grenade, every inch of his body glowing with motes of power, except his tiny sunglasses and jagged black hair, " Tank, the mutants are here, we are ready to fight when you are. You really think we have a chance man?"  
Tank stepped to the ledge, raising his bio-metallic angel wings, " Of course we don't. Mutants never had a chance if you ask me, but you know what we have? Skill, Courage, and Spirit. That sounds really stupid doesn't it?"  
Grenade gave a slight nod and stepped up next to Tank, " Captain Slip, Neuro, and Binary aren't back from the Multi-Verse either, they said a way could be found in at least on of the dimensions, you would think that if they had found one, the White Tip would be floating through a vortex and through the clouds right now. What if something happened?"  
Tank put his hand on Grenade's shoulder, " Go tell Nantuko and Dark Knight to ready their units, the Neo-Weapon Xs and humans will fall this night, no matter what." Grenade gave a delighted nod and ran to the opposite ledge, quickly launching himself up into the air and sailing down to the ground, running towards the huge mass of mutants just half a mile from the city.  
That's when Tank heard the noise, the sound of Dementia spitting out another of her nightmare behemoths to beef up the human and Neo-Weapon X army. How could 2,000 mutants destroy an army of 60,000 and growing, with advanced weaponry and techniques? It was indeed hopeless, but who cared, if this army fell, the survivors would make another one, and another, the mutants were fighting back, the humans could not stop it now.  
Tank filled his wings and flew into the air, charging a beam in his cupped hands, he aimed for the crest of the army, a handful of nightmare creatures- mostly roach like things with scythes for legs.  
The beam discharge from Tank's hands which now steamed from the pure energy, the nightmare creatures fell to their knees and seemed to raise there heads in ghastly prayer to Tank as they were ripped apart and turned to ash. It would end here for him, one way or another, this would be the end of Tank.  
He heard the bellowing of Nantuko's horn, an old piece of bark it may have been, but it carried the call quite nicely. The bio-metallic wings deactivated, jets hissed and Tank glided down towards the allied mutant resistance.  
Tank landed in front of Nantuko, who was covered head to toe in bark armor, which he could make grow or die and peel away with a single thought, the man looked like a demon of the wood. " Tank sir, our armies are ready, there is no sign of Slip, I am sorry, but we must move on now that it is possible."  
Loki flew down in front of Tank, his adamantium glaive gleamed as it caught the reflection of the full moon that was starting to be over come with rain clouds, " My fliers are ready, you should take the lead of your artillery, there is no way Slip could show up now, even if you can jump from dimension to dimension in minutes, the fight will start no matter who makes the first strike."  
Tank nodded and pulled out his magna blade, the jagged adamantium sword was beautiful and deadly, " THEN READY YOURSELVES! THERE WILL BE A DAY WHEN MUTANTS AND HUMANS ARE SIMPLY SHRUGGED ASIDE NO MATTER WHAT THEIR ABILITY, OR THAT THEY WILL BE GIVEN THE RESPECT THEY DESERVE! BUT TONIGHT." Tank seemed to choke on the words, " TONIGHT MY FRIENDS AND ENEMIES, WE SHALL FEAST ON VICTORY!!"  
Cheers roared out, just as Sentinels rose and readied their weapons, it was time. Tank filled his wings with air and took the head of his artillery division, they all prepared their beams and energy attacks, aiming for the city.  
Tank quickly spoke into a small microphone that was just next to his lips, " Loki, I want you and your fliers too strafe their left flank with any form of weaponry you have, Grenade, get the porters and dimension jumpers to bring you and your bombers as close as possible, get those nightmare creatures gone enough so we can scrape the human lines, GO, GO, GO!"  
Beams shot into the air and rained down upon the human and NWX alliance, destroying few, Dementia- the female dressed in black that stood on the ledge of a building just behind the army with her mouth open- watched her nightmare creatures turn to ash, and simply spat another out like it was used up chewing tobacco. " Worthless mutts, we are the pure breed mutants, even the humans recognize that."  
Mercury ran up beside her, his two giant swords held just from under his cloak, liquid adamantium dripped from his fingertips drop by drop, adding to the swords. " Don't underestimate them Dementia, their leader is formidable, the Metallic Archangel, Tank."  
Hellion stepped up behind them, " But you are the Demon of Metal, you can put him away easily Mercury. Remember one thing though, his only weakness is his allies, beat them back enough and the nightmare creatures can rip into them, soon he will come to their rescue and be overwhelmed." His arms suddenly flamed up as Newex and Exsen walked up behind him  
Newex spat, raising his sword, " Lets just finish them off, they disabled my powers, now I must take their lives until I find the one that did this, so I can regain my powers." Exsen walked up next to him, his adamantium blade with arm and hand cover on and at the ready, " These fools will fall!"  
  
*********************************  
  
Tank raised his hands again, firing three quick beams, then watched them take out a battalion of nightmare creatures that were now breaking the edge of the city, the war had truly began, and at the head of the nightmare creatures ran Exsen, Newex, Hellion, Dementia, and Mercury- Tank's personal foe.  
Nightmare creatures were stronger than normal soldiers of course, but they were usually big and had low maneuverability, or were small and fast with big bulky weapons, each was a bad combo against someone like Tank, who had planned a way to beat them.  
He took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone, " Adonis, give us a beat", he watched as Adonis stepped up onto a roof with speakers all around on it's ledges, the singer went up to the microphone and grabbed something from behind his back, it wasn't a great blade that could save the day- it was his guitar.  
Adonis gave a low sigh and started plucking the strings, he soon went into the song 'You and I Both', and that was the signal. Tank, Grenade, Nantuko, and Loki all stepped forward, Magna sword, spear shield, staff, and glaive at the ready.  
As the song started they all started dancing in line, the nightmare creatures only saw this as taunting, but who cared, if it worked they would be destroyed, if it didn't Tank and his commanders would be dead.  
Tank stepped forward from the other three and started dancing to the music, his magna blade at the ready, Grenade followed, readying his shield as he danced. Nantuko wasn't as lose and his dancing mostly consisted of just stepping back, then forward and spinning around, but Loki was better than the rest, he used his wings to do matrix style moves without even coming close to losing his balance.  
Hellion stopped with the rest of the Neo-Weapon Xs and whispered out of the side of his mouth, " Is it just me. Or are they dancing?" Mercury laughed so hard that he almost fell backwards, " Yes Hellion, they are dancing to try and beat the nightmarish beings that our friend Dementia here are spitting out constantly!"  
Their laughter didn't last long as the nightmare hoard continued on past them and hit the four dancing mutants, the results were very surprising.  
Nightmare creatures were thrown back or cut from navel to forehead by Grenade's spear shield, Loki did the same exact thing, unlike Nantuko who simply blasted right through the line, clipping Hellion with his green magic.  
Hellion cursed and flamed up his arm more as vines cascaded from his skin and smothered the flames, " YOU STUPID DOGS!" He ran through the nightmare ranks and jumped up, landing in front of Nantuko.  
He smiled and raised his arm that was engulfed in white-hot flames, " I don't like greens, never have, please keep them away from me!" Hellion let his hand drop towards Nantuko's bark armor like a hammer, but he missed, Nantuko didn't stand, he continued dancing.  
Tank used the dancing to dodge a nightmare creature's assault, while Grenade used it to get them close and then gut them. Loki didn't need it; he actually cut further into the army, going ahead of his fellow warriors.  
Mercury growled and followed the same route Hellion had taken, but Tank was his target, that stupid metallic angel, how could he think a ragtag bunch of 2,000 mutants could beat 60,000 humans and nightmare creatures, and it was still growing.  
A sentinel's foot slammed down into the nightmare army and fired a clump of missiles at the mutant forces, with these things the battle would be over soon, only four were active but each one took out about 100 before it would be destroyed.  
Mercury stopped and laughed, yelling to Tank, " YOU HAVE LOST MY FRIEND, NO ONE CAN BEAT THESE THINGS AND OUR ALREADY AMASSED FORCES, NOW DIE!" He jumped onto the head of a nightmare being and shot forward to Tank, but had to stop in mid-drop, as a vortex opened up in the sky.  
The large purple and black whole in dimensions was choked by a large thing that in a second was falling from the sky and toward the battle, a huge spear-nosed star cruiser from another dimension.  
Everyone watched as the cruiser fell from the sky and cleft through the chest of a sentinel, the thing exploded as the cruiser emerged from the small of it's back. To boot, the giant space ship tore into the ground and right through the nightmare ranks, killing many and blocking the onslaught of others.  
Tank threw his hand into the air and cheered, as did other mutants as three more copies of the cruiser fell from the sky and destroyed the remaining sentinels and did the same thing as the first, splitting the ranks of the enemy forces.  
But that wasn't the end of the mutant armies good luck, two flat- bellied cruisers emerged next, loaded to the teeth with weapons that roared to life and blasted at the human and NWX army.  
Tank and Grenade laughed and stared into the sky with hope as the last ship to emerge was that of earth origin, a pirate ship, or if you wanted to get technical, Slip's beautiful craft, the White Tip.  
Slip stood on the rail of his beloved ship that soared down on winds from the closing vortex. He fired off a flintlock pistol that was in his left hand instead of his dirk, but as always, a cutlass was at the ready in his right hand.  
He flipped off the railing and into a small vortex that opened at his command; it closed after he fell into it. Soon enough though, Slip was behind the others, cutlass held high and flintlock pistol aimed and ready.  
" Did ya miss me ya scummy bastards?!", Slip strode forward as he watched the flat-bellied cruisers lay into the human and NWX army that was starting to fall back slightly, " Hope ya like the bloody presents I had to lug across 15 dimensions to find!"  
Tank laughed and punched Slip in the arm, " Slip, your entrances say super stylish, as does your time, good thing you got here before our numbers dwindled past 1,500." Slip nodded, " They have 60,000, or had, but we have more!"  
Grenade stepped into the conversation, " Wait, how many soldiers did you get if we have more, and who are they?" He looked at the ships that slowly opened hatches, all six emptied out beings that dove into the ranks of the enemy and cut them down.  
Slip shrugged, " Who would help a mutant uprising on earth, I thought about it, borrowed some cruisers and went to every dimension I have trade routes with and filled the ships up with convicts, brave citizens, and mutants."  
Grenade's mouth dropped and he freaked out on Slip, " YOU BROUGHT CONVICTS TO FIGHT WITH US, OH YEAH, WERE NOT BAD WERE JUST USING PRISONERS TO FIGHT A WAR FOR US!"  
Slip patted Grenade on the shoulder, " Calm down lad, they aren't prisoners, they are running from the law for helping mutants in their own dimension, but trust me, don't cross them unless your throat has a craving to be slit."  
With that they all watched the inter-dimensional forces cut into the enemy army, nightmare hoards however were being taken out by enemy artillery fire, the computerized weaponry seemed to be disobeying their operators.  
Grenade jumped up on a piece of rubble after seeing this and yelled to the White Tip, " THAT'S RIGHT BINARY AND NEURO, SHOW THOSE STUPID BITCHES HOW REAL MUTANTS FIGHT, I WANNA SEE THE MONEY SHOT NOW"-he stopped quickly as an artillery shell flew down and hit just 10 feet from him in the side of a building, " OK, SHUTTIN UP NOW!"  
  
The End.. It shall be continued. 


End file.
